Them one-shots
by Sanguine-tenshi
Summary: "Ah here comes my favorite student. Gonna tell me what happened last night?" he asked with a perverted grin. "I think you know what happened Ero-sannin." he said with a glare. "You are no fun. Oh by the way I need a good scene for my next book do you think I could use the picture of you and her for inspiration?" His answer was a fist to the face. A lot of one-shots Narutoxmanygirls
1. Naruto x female Kakashi

**Hi! You doing anything ineresting?**** No. Oh well. Anyways this is my first one-shot and my first lemon, jay! Well anyways enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**A gift from sensei**

**Summary: ** _Kakashi is an open pervert and she had many guys try and woo her but she didn't like any of them. Reason? After her sensei and his wife died when the Kyuubi attacked, she was hearth broken and closed in herself. One day after her eighteenth birthday she got a team of brats to teach. She never expected that one of those brats is going to help her warm up to people. Now that he is back from his three yearlong training trip she decides to give him a gift just to show how much he means to her._

**Warnings: **_No I didn't screw up the gender, Kakashi is really a female. Lemon. Not for kiddos._

**Pairing: **_NarutoXfemaleKakashi_

It was a sunny day in Konoha. Children were running around playing ninja. Adults were talking and joking around about random stuff. And why wouldn't they the demon was out of their village on his training trip and they didn't have to worry about it corrupting their children. All of this made one jounin were angry at the stupid villagers. But unfortunately she couldn't do anything to them and had to learn to live with all of the laughs at the demon containers expense. She was very protective of the boy and why wouldn't she be. He was one of her students and he was the son of her now dead sensei, Minato Namikaze, but more importantly then that he was her light. He helped her through some of her darkest times even thou he didn't know how much it meant to her, how much he meant to her.

At first she was irritated with the boy, not because he was the container of the Kyuubi, but because of how big of an idiot the kid was. But after spending so much time with the boy in question she realized it was all an act, an act to throw off his enemies. The kid was never an idiot, far from it, the kid was a bloody genius. All you needed to do was show him a technique once and he would menage to recreate it in due time. But it was when you actually took your time and explained something to him in great detail that the boy really shone. He would soak up all the information like a sponge and execute the technique perfectly and in addition to that find many creative ways to use the technique that were never seen before.

Through the course of time she came to like his always happy and cheerful attitude. He was cheerful but not Guy cheerful and she was grateful for that. His attitude was what made her warm up to people and start cracking jokes sometimes. This almost gave Guy a heart-attack the first time she did it in front of him. But now he was gone for three years and she found herself closing in herself slightly. But she reminded herself she still had one more student who needed her and that he isn't gone forever.

You are probably wondering who she is. Well, she is Hatake Kakashi, sensei of team seven. She had gravity defying silver hair that spiked up with a few longer strands going down her neck. Her forehead protector was slung over her left eye covering the Sharingan she got from her teammate Obito from the world. She always wore navy blue skin tight sleeveless shirt that extended to a mask covering the lover half of her face leaving only her right eye to be seen. Over the shirt she wore a green jounin vest that she cut to end right below her C-cupped breasts. On the bottom half of her body she wore a very light brown shirt that had slits on its sides to show her legs. Under the skirt she wore black bike shorts. She had black shinobi shoes on from which you could see badages warping around her ankles.

"Kakashi!"

Kakashi turned around to the direction from which the voice came her eyes never leaving her little orange book. She peeked over the covers to see Guy running over to her. He came to a stop in front of her in his usual youthful pose.

"Kakashi I finally found you!" exclaimed Guy.

"What is it Guy?" asked Kakashi a bit annoyed by his yelling, but that was Guy for you.

"The Hokage requests your presence immediately." said Guy in his usual youthful way.

"Why?" asked Kakashi, if it was important she couldn't afford to be late but if it wasn't anything too important she would be late for…..oh three hours sound about right.

"Your youthful student Naruto is back." said Guy.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He was back. So soon. Oh God! She promised herself she was going to tell him once he got back but now she wasn't so sure. I mean what if he found the whole thing awkward or repelling. What if he didn't return her feelings? Could she live with that? Could she look him in the eyes after he refused to return her feelings?

Guy saw the horrified look on his friends face and was confused. Why would Kakashi be so upset about her student coming back? As far as he knew Kakashi wasn't afraid of anything. So why was she horrified now about something this simple? He waved a hand in front of her face to snap her out of it. She blinked once, twice and looked at him.

"What is wrong Kakashi, you look horrified?" he asked with concern.

"N-nothing." said Kakashi and almost face palmed at her stuttering.

"Well I am sure whatever it is you will get over it because I can't have my eternal rival afraid of anything." said Guy with his usual nice-guy pose, thumps up and all.

Unknown to Guy he actually gave Kakashi strength to do what she decided to do a long time ago and he did it all in his stupid youthful way that usually creped people out. She smiled at him from under her mask, the upside down U her eye turned into being the only proof he got of it.

"Thanks Guy. I will be on my way then." she said as she waved at him.

She pocketed her book and took to the roof tops, her destination Hokage tower.

* * *

**At the tower**

"We will still have to test you out Naruto to see how much you have improved." said Tsunade to the boy in front of her.

"Fine, fine. How are you going to do it?" he told her with a wave of his hand.

"You and Sakura will be fighting Kakashi. This will serve not only for us to see your skills but also to see your teamwork." said Tsunade behind her hands.

"So that is why you called me." said someone.

Everyone turned towards the window from where the heard the voice come from. There was Kakashi crouching on the roof her nose buried in the orange covers they all knew.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto in greeting to which Kakashi looked at him and waved her hand in their usual greeting.

Naruto exited the office through the window and crouched in front of his sensei.

"Hey sensei, How have you been?" asked Naruto a bright smile on his face.

"Fine. How was your training Naruto?" she asked looking at him over the covers of the little orange book.

She blushed slightly after getting a good look at him. He changed over the years. The baby fat was gone from his face and his whisker marks were more pronounced giving him a feral look. He wore a black skin tight sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscles. Over the shirt he wore a black and orange jacket which he kept opened. On the lower part of his body he had ANBU styled pants that went into his black shinobi boots that showed off his toes. His forehead protector was on his forehead keeping his wild blond hair out of his face. The necklace Tsunade gave him was around his neck shining in the sun just like his eyes. She had to hold in a nosebleed. What the fuck was Sakura thinking turning down his dates?

"Oh it was fine, I had to save a pervert from being killed by a mob of angry naked women a couple of times." he said with a chuckle.

Kakashi smiled at that.

"Oh sensei I have something for you." he said as he reached for something in his back pocket giving Kakashi a good look at his muscles moving.

"Here." he said as he handed her a small dark green book.

She blinked at it and took it from his hands. After reading the tittle she almost squealed in glee, almost. It was the newest Icha-Icha the one that was supposed to come out in four months.

"Thank you Naruto." she said with one of her usual smiles as she pocketed both books.

"Uh Naruto there is something I need to tell you." she said a bit nervous as he looked at her curious.

"Hey Naruto! Want to go and get some ramen to celebrate?" asked Sakura from the inside.

Kakashi cursed her student in her head. She realized now was not the time to tell him because she would get interrupted one way or the other.

"Sure." said Naruto as he turned from his sensei to his teammate.

"Hey sensei you want to-" he started but stopped once he saw she wasn't there anymore but instead there was a kunai with a note in her place.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Oh nothing it is just that sensei left." said Naruto as her stood up and took the note and kunai.

"She probably went to read her porn somewhere private." said Sakura as she exited the office.

"Yeah, probably." said Naruto not really listening to his teammate as he read the note.

_Hey Naruto,_

_I have a gift for you,_

_Come by my house around 8 tonight._

_Kakashi._

Naruto stared at the note. He pocketed the note and the kunai before he jumped from the roof top to go and meat Sakura at Ichiraku's.

* * *

**Later that day**

Naruto just exited Ichiraku's after having lunch and a chat with Sakura. She filled him in on anything that he missed. She even told him about her training all the while complaining about what a slave driver Tsunade is when it comes to training. He started to walk towards his old apartment when he remembered the note Kakashi left him. He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the direction in which he knew his sensei's apartment is all the while wondering what Kakashi got him.

After a few minutes of walking and ignoring all the glares that were directed at him he got to his senseis apartment. He knocked at the door and heard something crash.

"It is open!" he heard his sensei yell from the other side.

He shrugged and entered the apartment. There he saw Kakashi trying to close her closet while quite a few things were trying to squish her. He chuckled.

"Need any help?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"That would be nice." she said with a slight smile.

He smiled back and helped her close the closet. He stood behind her and pushed the things in the closet where they belonged. He never noticed Kakashi's blush because their bodies were right next to each other, she could feel every single one of his muscles move as he pushed the stuff in the closet. He closed the closet and turned to her. She was fidgeting a bit under his gaze but decided to be brave and finally tell him her feelings.

"So what is up?" he asked.

"Uhm, there is something that I need to talk to you about Naruto." she said suddenly felling the need to poke her fingers together.

"I am listening." he said as he gazed at her which made her more nervous.

"Uh could you stop looking at me like that?" she asked a bit nervous.

"Looking at you like what?" he asked with a tilt of his head making him look adorable which in turn made Kakashi want to melt, but she needed to do this.

"Like that, just stop." she said as she put a hand over his eyes making him chuckle.

"Oh come on Kakashi just tell me." he said as he took her hand away from his eyes to look at her.

"Uh how do I say this?" she asked under her breath.

"Like you always do, you just say it." answered Naruto.

She looked up at him, he was now taller than her for a good inch and a half.

"It is not that simple." she deadpanned.

"Then you should just get it over with." he told her with a small smile.

"Okay here it goes." she said determined.

"Naruto, I probably shouldn't fell like this and I will understand if you find this creepy or gross. The thing is Naruto I-I…..I like you more then I should. I know you probably wouldn't return my feelings but-" she started but was cut off by Naruto.

Naruto silenced her with a kiss even thou the thin material of her mask was in the way she could still feel how warm his lips were. The kiss was sweet. He pulled away slightly from her and chuckled slightly at her surprised expression.

"That is why you are so worked up?" he asked her in amusement.

She could only stare at him.

"Well since we are confessing." he said with a sigh.

"Kakashi I have liked you since that time you became our sensei. The reason why I never told you anything is because I was afraid you would refuse my feelings, what with the sensei student thing we had going on." he told her.

"But now I can finally do what I wanted to do for a long time."

And with that he captured her lips again. She didn't kiss back for just a second until she realized what he had said. He liked her back. She kissed him back making him growl deep in his throat. He slowly pushed her back against the wall. He pulled away from her and stared at her eye.

"We only have one little problem." he said as he leaned down and bit her exposed shoulder making her gasp.

"You see over the three years Kyuubi and I got on a somewhat friendly terms with each other and that had its benefits, but also some downfalls." he said as he slowly made his way from her shoulder to the base of her neck kissing, licking and nibbling all the way while his hands were on her hips.

"I have a bit of an animalistic side which includes things like this." he said as he made his way from the base of her neck to her jaw kissing and nibbling through the thin cloth that cowered her neck making her gasp and shiver under his touch.

"The last thing that I want is to hurt you seeing as it would be your first time." he said as he made his way from her jaw to her ear.

"How do you know?" asked Kakashi surprised and out of breath making him stop for a second.

"Well the animalistic side includes heightened senses too." he said as he continued his way to her ear.

"I find that ironic." he whispered in her ear before he nibbled on her earlobe making her shiver and get goosebumps to which he smirked, so this is where her sensitive spot is.

"And why is that?" she asked still shivering a bit.

"Well because you read porn in public for one." he answered as he went from her ear to her jaw and then to her lips.

He hovered over her lips without kissing them.

"So if you don't want for this to go any further I suggest you tell me to leave because I won't be able to stop if we go any further." he said his face still so painfully close to hers.

"So what is it going to be angel?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a second.

"I want you. Now." she said as she pulled her mask down, tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

He growled again and returned the kiss. His hands slowly went down to her legs as he slowly lifted them and put them on his hips. She understood what he wanted so she warped her legs around his waist. One of his hands stayed on her thigh as the other one made its way to her ass. He squeezed her ass with his hand making her yelp into the kiss. He only smirked into the kiss. Oh how much he loved to make her shiver, yelp and gasp. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth letting him explore.

She tried to fight for dominance but he won quickly and was now exploring her mouth freely. He pulled her closer to him as he pulled from the wall and made his way towards the bedroom not breaking the kiss once. He laid her on the bed finally breaking the kiss so he could take her shirt of. His hands went to the hem of her shirt and he pulled it over her head taking her forehead protector off too. He stared at her with a predatory grin making her blush. He smirked and leaned down, he kissed her Sharingan eye as she closed it and then licked over the scar that was going over her left eye. He then leaned to her ear.

"I don't know why you hide behind that mask because you are beautiful." he whispered in her ear before he nibbled on it making her gasp and shiver under him.

He then kissed her fiercely on the lips while nibbling on her bottom lip as his hands went to her breasts and squeezed making her moan into the kiss. He then broke the kiss and trailed down her neck stopping at the base of her neck. He decided to leave a mark so he bit into the flash and then sucked on it making her yell in both pain and pleasure. He then let go of the flash giving it a final lick as she panted a bit harder. Then he went down to her breasts. He took some of the flash in his mouth and bit down lightly making her gasp and arch her back. He then let go of the flash leaving only the bud in his mouth. He licked at it getting a gasp in return. He then took the bud between his teeth and twisted. She gasped and arched her back, her hands finding their way into his hair. He let go of the bud and blew some air on it making her shiver. He then went to the other bud and gave it the same treatment.

He untangled her hands from his hair and leaned back so he could take off his shirt and forehead protector letting his hair become wilder. He leaned back and kissed her fiercely on the lips while he took her shirt and shorts off taking her sandals with them. He broke the kiss and then went back to her breasts giving each bud a light suck before he trailed towards her stomach. He licked around her bellybutton before he dipped it in making her yelp and arch her back. He then went to the hem of her panties and pulled the thin fabric between his teeth. The pulled them off of her and then trailed up her long slender legs with his hands making her shiver from the touch.

He leaned towards her core and gave it a testing lick making her gasp at the sudden contact. He licked again this time wiggling his tongue a little so he got through the outer lips. Kakashi gasped and gripped the sheets. Naruto wiggled his tongue a bit more and entered her warmth. He slid his tongue deeper and twisted it ever so slightly adding chakra to it. He shaped his chakra to imitate the current of electricity.

"Fuck!" she yelled when he felt his chakra for the first time.

She arched her back and moaned loudly. Naruto chuckled in turn sending vibrations through her which sent her over the edge and she screamed his name as she orgasmed. Naruto licked all her juices. She slumped down limp after getting off of her high and panted hard. Naruto moved away from her core and went to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was animalistic and a bit violent showing her just how much he was holding back as to not hurt her and she enjoyed every second of it. He pulled back so he could quickly shed his pants and shoes. He then leaned back down to her and quickly kissed her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She looked at him as she felt his tip at her entrance poking her, taunting her. She nodded without hesitation making him smirk slightly. He kissed her deeply so he could distract her. He quickly slid inside her and with one long stroke took her virginity. She yelled in his mouth from the pain. She broke the kiss as she slumped down and closed her eyes, a few tears escaping her eyes. Naruto leaned down and licked her tears away. He kissed her Sharingan eye again and whispered to her that it will be okay. They stayed like that for a few moments until Kakashi adjusted to him. She was in pain and yet she knew he wasn't all the way in. She nodded giving him the signal that he could move.

Naruto pulled back until only his tip was in and slammed back this time all the way making her cry out, but Naruto was quick and silenced her cry with a kiss. He pulled out again and slammed back in this time her hands came and clawed at his back leaving red marks, but he didn't care about them as they disappeared just as quickly. He slowly picked up the peace as her pain slowly faded into pleasure. She cried out a few times asking him to go faster or harder to which he complied without complaint. Soon they both felt themselves get close to cumming.

"Na-Naruto I-I'm gonna…" started Kakashi with heavy pants.

"Cum for me Kakashi." he said as he slammed in her a few more times.

She cried out his name as she came. He slammed in her two more times and came grunting her name. He fell on top of her trying to catch his breath. He smiled and lifted his head high enough to kiss her.

"Ready for round two?" he asked her as he pulled away.

"Wh-What?" she asked stunned making him chuckle.

"Well I am a bit of a stamina freak so…" he said as he pulled her legs to his shoulders making her yelp from the surprise.

"As I asked are you ready?" he asked again this time getting a nod in return.

He just smirked and kissed her before he pulled out until only the tip was in and slammed in again making her cry out because he reached much deeper than last time. This time he wasted no time and picked up a fast and rough peace. She moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets behind her head in a death grip. He grunted as he reached deeper.

"Oh God! Do that again." she said as she felt him brush against a bundle of nerves which made her see stars.

Naruto grunted as he hit the same spot again. She screamed in pleasure. He brushed against the spot a few more times and she felt herself close again.

"Naruto I-I'm close." she panted.

He grunted and slammed two more times as he felt her walls pull him in deeper as he came again. He grunted at the feeling and slammed one more time into her as he too came. He felt limb so he pulled out and fell on the mattress next to her.

"Wow." was all she said as she panted hard making Naruto chuckle.

She crawled to him and out her head on his muscular chest listening to his fast heartbeat. He pulled the blanket over them both. They heard a loud thump coming from the roof top so they looked up.

"What was that?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh that was just Jiraiya. Don't worry I will kill him tomorrow." said Naruto as they both drifted into sleep.

* * *

**And done. Uhm just a minute *wipes away blood* so well anyways. What do you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review and let me know.**


	2. Naruto xf emale Zoro

**Please read the AN at the end. Info on one-shot below. Enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**You moron**

**Summary:**_ Here is the deal….Naruto sealed the Jubi inside himself bla, bla, bla he became immortal jada, jada, jada over the years he got bored in the Elemental Nations. He left, met up with Straw Hats, stayed with them for a while, left and then found them again on Thriller Bark. He was just in time to save them from Kuma. He jumped in front of a hit that was meant for Zoro and that is why she is mad at him. Now they are back at the ship and stuff gets down. Let's face it you are here for the written porn not the story line, so let's get to it._

**Warnings: **_Gender bender, crossover, lemon_

**Pairing: **_NarutoxfemaleZoro_

Naruto sat on the bed as Chopper bandaged up the few wounds he got. Even though Naruto said he was fine and that he didn't need any medical attention the little reindeer insisted. It was probably something about a doctor being unable to leave a patient wounded or maybe it was just Chopper being unable to see someone suffer even if said person said he was fine. Naruto chuckled slightly as Chopper fussed over the deepest wound Naruto got. Naruto survived worse, Hell this one felt like a paper cut to him but to a normal human it was crippling or at least that is what Chopper said.

Right now he was only in his baggy dark brown pants that went into his black shinobi boots that showed off his toes. Over the years Naruto changed but not by much really. The whiskers were still in place. His face lost all baby fat over the years, thankfully. The most noticeable change was his hair because of its bright color, it is kind of hard to miss. He grew his hair out a bit. There were two bangs framing his face in the same way his father's did, while at the back he pulled some of it into a ponytail that was held in place with a dark brown bandage leaving only a tuff of blonde hair at the end. While his hair was longer and wasn't as spikey as before there were still a few strands he couldn't put in place no matter what.

"That should do it but no moving." said Chopper.

"Thanks Chopper. You did an excellent work as always." said Naruto as he put his louse light brown shirt back on.

"Oh stop it you asshole." said Chopper while doing a ridiculous dance.

They both turned towards the door as it opened to let someone in. In walked Zoro.

"Chopper, can I have a word with Naruto?" asked Zoro her voice serious.

Chopper looked from Zoro back to Naruto and then back to Zoro unsure of what to do. He looked back at Naruto as if asking what to do. Naruto saw Chopper look at him so he just smiled and nodded at the small reindeer. Chopper still looked unsure but went out anyway sparing them both one concerned look on his way out.

Naruto looked at Zoro who was looking after Chopper as he exited the room. She was a bit short reaching up to his shoulders in height. She had lightly tanned skin with a few scars, the biggest one being the one going over her chest. Her hair was green in color. It was long reaching to the middle of her back. It wasn't cut straight like Robin's hair giving it a slight wild look. She had long bangs that would go in her eyes when she wasn't wear her bandanna that was keeping them out. She always wore three golden earrings in her left ear. She had C-cupped breasts. She always wore a white T-shirt and black baggy pants held up by a green haramaki to which she usually attached her three swords but they were nowhere in sight now.

When she made sure Chopper was gone she turned towards Naruto with a scowl on her face.

"Are you insane?" she asked his her voice low but Naruto caught it none the less.

"Some might say so." answered Naruto as he stood up.

"That hit was meant for me!" she yelled at him clearly angry.

"So what?" asked Naruto.

"So what?! What the Hell is your problem!? You could have died!" she yelled as she stomped towards him and got in his face.

"I can take care of myself!" she yelled at him again.

"Now wait a minute! What is my problem?! I saw that hit! If I haven't jumped in the way you would have been dead!" yelled Naruto now angry for being shouted at when he didn't do anything wrong.

"Then you should have let me die instead of risking it!" yelled Zoro.

"Who is the one with a problem now?! Do you really think I would have let you die just like that?! How do you think that would make me feel?!" yelled Naruto.

"And how do you think it made me feel to see you get stabbed like that!?" yelled Zoro back.

"I would have survived no matter what! You on the other hand would have been toast!" screamed Naruto at her.

"Oh and so it makes it all fine!? You would have been fine! But what about me?! I saw you get stabbed through your chest! In that moment I thought you were dead!" snapped Zoro.

"And what do you care even if I die?! You don't like me anyway, you said so yourself!" snapped Naruto too deep into the fight to stop his words luckily for him Zoro wasn't a girly girl that would have started crying after that.

"I don't like you because I love you, you moron!" yelled Zoro not realizing what she said.

Naruto's eyes were wide at that moment. Zoro realized what she said but was too proud to take it back or act like she didn't mean it because she did and if he didn't like that screw him. She continued to scowl in his face. His eyes went back to their normal proportions. The next thing Zoro knew she was pinned against a wall Naruto's body pressed to her.

"Good because I feel the same way." said Naruto before he smashed their lips together.

Zoro's eyes were wide for just a moment before she closed them and returned the kiss. The kiss wasn't one of those sweet ones you see in soap operas, it was passionate and bit animalistic because they were both still angry at each other. Naruto nipped on her bottom lip before he ran his tongue over her lips. Zoro got the message and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Naruto ran his tongue along hers. They battled for dominance. Naruto won the fight continuing with exploring her mouth memorizing the feeling. They broke for air after about five minutes a small string of saliva connecting them but it quickly broke.

"What was that about calling me a moron?" growled Naruto before he nibbled on her earlobe.

"You are a moron." said Zoro as she moaned and shivered slightly.

Naruto just chuckled against her ear. He then licked along the earlobe. He felt Zoro shiver against him making him smirk.

"Found your sensitive spot." he purred as he slowly went from her ear to her neck making Zoro growl.

He nibbled and licked all the way to her collar bone. He bit on the skin lightly. He sucked on the skin leaving a big dark mark on the spot. He then went back to Zoro's lips. He kissed her fiercely. She returned the kiss equally, she even went so far as to bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood but it healed in matter of seconds. His hand slowly made its way to the hem of her shirt. He slowly slid it under without Zoro noticing because she was to busy with the kiss. They separated from the kiss panting.

"Who knew I would ever see you like that." panted Naruto against her lips.

"And how is that?" asked Zoro looking at him.

"This….obedient." answered Naruto with a smirk.

Zoro knew he was just teasing because nothing she has done up until now was obedient in any kind of way.

"Asshole. I am not being obedient-Oh God!" moaned Zoro making Naruto smirk.

While they were talking Naruto's hand made its way to her breast. Naruto pinched her nipple just as she was about to answer him resulting in the moan.

"That was a dirty trick." said Zoro panting or more like growled.

Her hands made their way to the hem of his shirt and in a quick move she removed it from him letting it drop on the floor. She kissed Naruto's chin and then went to his collar bone kissing and licking all the way. In the meantime Naruto's other hand made its way to her other breast and was caressing it while the other one was still pinching her nipple. Zoro moaned as Naruto grabbed both of her breasts while running his thumbs over the nipples. Not wanting to be out done she bit on the skin where Naruto's neck connects to his shoulder getting a low growl from the blond haired man. She leaned back wanting to see her work. She left a quite big mark, but the mark was already half healed making the green haired swordswoman frown.

"I told you I am a fast healer." said Naruto making Zoro glare at him.

In that moment of distraction Naruto quickly took of her shirt throwing it to one corner of the room. He bent down taking one of her nipples in his mouth getting a moan in return. He pulled the numb bud in between his teeth. He rolled it a bit with his teeth all the while running his tongue over it. Zoro threw her head back moaning as she tangled her hands in his hair pulling him closer. He smirked against the soft flesh. He released the bud blowing some air on it making the green haired woman shiver in pleasure while a low growl escaped her throat. He then turned his attention to the other nipple giving it the same treatment.

"Ass." said Zoro as Naruto came up for a quick kiss.

"You know you love it." said Naruto after the kiss fierce kiss.

He kissed her again. Zoro's hands went to his pants dropping them on the floor. Not wanting to be outdone by the swordswoman Naruto dropped her pants two so they were both in only their underwear now. One of Naruto's hands came down and rubbed her clit through her panties. She moaned against his lips making his smirk in the kiss. Not one to be out done either Zoro reached in the blonde's boxers and ran her hand along his length making him moan a low moan. Naruto broke the kiss. He put his forehead against hers while both of them panted hard. Naruto's hand left her clit and went to her hip while Zoro's went to his chest.

"I am going to give you one last chance. Are you sure you want this?" asked Naruto looking her in the eyes.

"What do I look like to you? A virgin?" asked Zoro a bit annoyed.

"I know you aren't." said Naruto chuckling.

"How would you know something like that?" asked Zoro looking at him under her brows.

"I can smell such things." said Naruto making Zoro look at him as if he were crazy.

"The creepy things aside, I am sure." she said.

Just as the words left her mouth Naruto disappeared from her sight. She felt him take off her panties and then drop them on the floor. She moved her legs a bit so he could remove them completely. He then licked at her pussy making her moan. He gave her pussy few long and slow licks making the green haired woman both moan and growl at him.

"Will you hurry the fuck up?" asked Zoro getting fed up with his agonizingly slow pace.

"No." he said before gave it one more lick long lick.

Zoro was about to grab his hair to try and make him hurry up. Naruto somehow knew what she was about to do so he grabbed both of her hands with his one holding them away from his head. Zoro growled at him again making him smirk. He decided he tortured her enough for now so he wiggled his tongue between both of her lips entering her core. She moaned when she felt his tongue enter her. He started exploring her heat rubbing her walls a bit while looking for a specific bundle of nerves. At some point he added chakra copying the way electricity acted with it. Zoro threw her head back and moaned loudly every time he used his chakra. Very soon he found the bundle of nerves. He brushed against it a few times making Zoro actually yell in pleasure. Pretty soon he felt her walls clench around his tongue. She came with Naruto licking all of her juices off.

Zoro felt like her legs were turned to jelly. The wall she was leaning against was the only thing holding her up. Naruto released her hands and she grabbed on to the wall with them trying not to fall on his face not that he would mind. She then felt him finally remove his face from her pussy. Thinking quickly Naruto put his hands behind her knees as he came up lifting her legs off of the floor. He pinned her hands to the wall her legs still on his arms spread wide. Zoro yelped when she felt herself being lifted. She growled at him when she realized the position she was in. She couldn't move no matter what. She was completely at him mercy.

"Don't even think about it." she growled at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto innocently while rubbing his tip against her core.

"Don't even try to-Oh fuck!" yelled Zoro when she felt him enter her.

He stayed there for a bit letting her adjust to his length. When he felt he gave her enough time he pulled out and rubbed his whole length against her clit. Zoro growled again at his actions. He then entered her again sliding in whole making the girl moan. He then pulled out again and rubbed himself against her clit. This went on for some time. Zoro knew why he was doing this to her. He knew she needed release right now, but he wanted her to beg him to do it. The sadistic bastard. Until she actually asked him to hurry up he would continue to tease her with this slow shit and the man was patient as a rock. She saw him meditating for hours without stopping. God only knew how long he could keep this up. She didn't want him to win but in this position she couldn't even move her hips so she did the only logical thing. Tell the bastard to hurry up and then get back at him.

"Oh God hurry up." she growled at him.

"Make me." he said with a smirk.

Fucking asshole he knew she couldn't move like this. She tried before. It didn't work.

"Naruto please…" she tried.

"Please what?" he asked her his smirk still in place.

"Please fuck me hard." growled Zoro.

"With pleasure." said Naruto.

He then slammed harshly in her making her throw her head back and moan loudly. He picked up a fast and hard pace making the girl moan loudly. She forgot her pride at some point and moaned for him to go faster or harder. Naruto just smirked at her and did as she asked. Pretty soon she felt herself being close. She came yelling his name. When she came from her high she felt Naruto still being rock hard. Naruto then released her hands so he could get a better grip on her. He carried her to the bed. He put her down letting one of her legs drop while adjusting the other to lie on his shoulder.

"Ready for round three?" he asked.

She could only nod her head still feeling a bit weak from her high. Pretty soon he started pounding in to her again. She moaned louder before because Naruto was reaching deeper into her than before and from a whole new angle.

"Oh God!" she half yelled half growled.

Naruto not being satisfied with just that leaned down to her neck and bit down on the mark he left previously. Zoro yelled again in both pain and pleasure when she felt him biting her and hitting that damn bundle of nerves again.

"Hit that spot again." she ordered.

Naruto just smirked against her skin as he sucked on it a bit and moved his hips a bit. After a few minutes of pounding into her he felt himself close. But he didn't want to cum before her. One of his hands came down to her pussy and rubbed her clit.

"Asshole." panted Zoro before she came.

A moment after her Naruto too came grunting her name. Naruto let her leg drop from his shoulder before he collapsed on her. He still made sure he wasn't putting all of his weight on her. They both panted. Zoro was the first one to recover. Thinking quickly she grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and then flipped them over so she was on the top. She pinned his shoulders to the bed as they both panted.

"My turn." said Zoro as she panted lightly.

She soon started to experimentally move her hips. She got a low moan from Naruto. She then lifted her hips up until only his tip was in. She then slowly dropped them down moaning. She then lifted her hips a bit faster and then dropped them down again this time getting another moan from Naruto. Soon she picked up speed as they both moaned. But in her opinion Naruto wasn't loud enough so she leaned down and bit his nipple.

"Damn it woman." moaned Naruto as his hands went to her hips to help her move.

She released his nipple with a smirk.

"What the fuck do you-huff-want? You did the same thing to me." she said while moaning lightly.

"That is different." grunted Naruto as they picked up speed.

Soon they both felt themselves being close again. Zoro came screaming Naruto's name while throwing her head back as her eyes rolled tot eh back off her skull. Naruto closed his eyes and came grunting her name. When she came from her high Zoro collapsed on Naruto's chest as they both panted.

"4:2 for me." panted Naruto with a smile as he cowered them both with a blanket.

"Shut up bastard! This isn't over." panted Zoro making Naruto smile.

"I love you too." said Naruto before darkness claimed them both and they fell asleep from both the fight and their earlier activities.

* * *

**Anyway *puts paper towels in nose*, ahem, I posted this one-shot as a separate story at first but I got a warning. Well not a warning exactly, it was put in a community that is called '**_Reportable offense!'_**or something. Who does that anyway? They asked me to remove the story but I like it too much so I just kind of moved it. **

**I have decided that I will be posting all the lemony one-shot's here. And here is the deal guys you can request a pairing. You can request the storyline of a one-shot, the pairing, even how far you want the lemon to go (ya know oral, the usual, bondage that stuff). There is only one rule: it is Naruto with a girl. No yaoi. I don't care if it is crossover or gender bender (I prefer gender bender) just send me a request and I will see if it can be done, if not I will inform you. PM me or leave a review whatever you prefer. **

**Also I have no idea what is going on with the new summary. Changed the title too.**

**Ch-**

**Wait! Currently I am working on a NarutoxfemaleIruka one, it should be done soon.**

**Chao~**


End file.
